


My Dangerous Husband

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: At work, Kai is a heartless assassin whose name is being feared by everyone. At home, Kai is just Jongin, a loving husband to Kyungsoo and the sweetest dad of Taeoh.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 89





	My Dangerous Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Twitter

His clock says it's a quarter to 5 in the afternoon and so Kai rushes out of the meeting room, leaving his boss and several colleagues in the middle of a meeting.

  
Being the number one assassin of his company, Chanyeol, his boss, only sighs at the retreating back of his asset.

  
The meeting went on and so does Kai's feet. He walks down the hallway, feeling and ignoring the piercing gazes from his colleagues. He can hear them whispering and smirking at a remark saying he's a total lunatic, making everyone fear him, even causing satan's bones in shambles.  
Well, it could be true, but Kai doesn't give a shit about the flying rumors. What matters at that very moment is for him to get home, hug his husband and play with their son.

  
Imagining the aroma of Kyungsoo's cooking welcoming him inside their humble home, Kai is too whipped to notice that his playful imagination causes his lips to stretch from ear to ear, bringing fear and goosebumps against his colleague's skin.

  
Kai is walking in a slow pace, the seemingly endless hallway serving as his runway. Kai might be a heartless killer but Chanyeol, everyone in the company doesn't deny the fact that Kai could pass as a model of some luxurious brand.

  
Moving on, Kai, with his hands buried inside his side pockets, felt a strong smack against his left shoulder followed by a loud thud and gasps.

  
That's when he realize he bumped into someone.

  
"Sorry, Sorry." He heard the woman squatting down opposite him, picking up some scattered paper while uttering an apology repeatedly, in a very shake voice, an evidence she's fearful of the man.

  
Kai throws her a disgusted look when she tried cleaning his suit. No one can touch him except Kyungsoo, his husband.

After a short ride, Kai parks outside of a cake shop beside their residential building and returns to his car carrying a paper bag and a small box. He places it carefully not wanting to ruin the strawberry cake he bought, Taeoh's favorite treat. 

  
Excited to be with his family, the five minutes walk to the unit felt like five years for the assassin, but joyful he was the second his skin touches the coldness of the door knob. 

  
"Dada is here!!!!" Kyungsoo's happy voice welcomes his ear while Jongin is taking off his shoe and placing it neatly inside the shoe rack.

  
"Dadaaaaaa! Dadaaaa!" Jongin looks back upon hearing soft thuds moving against their floor, behind him he spotted little Taeoh crawling to where he was standing. He immediately kneeled down and stretches his arms for his baby to accomodate.

  
"Hello baby.." Jongin baby talks as he lifts his little one. Taeoh giggled and rested his body against his dad's. "Are you a good boy today?" He asks in a sweetest tone he could muster, a palm rubbing Taeoh's back while his eyes connected with his husband's.

  
"He's a good boy today but cried when his nap was interrupted." Kyungsoo informs his husband, tiptoeing to claim Jongin's lips. The plump ones that belongs to him.

  
"Hmmm, how about you? How was your day, love?" When Taeoh started squirming inside his arms, Jongin places the boy back into the sofa and sits with his eleven month old, Kyungsoo joining them, even resting his ear against Jongin's chest. A habit, an act to confirm that his husband returns home alive. 

"Perfect." Kyungsoo answers, planting a lenghty kiss above of Jongin's beating heart. "Yours?" Jongin is about to open his mouth to reply but was cut off when Taeoh nearly fell from the sofa but Jongin being their Superman, catches their son before he injures himself. "Kim Taeoh!" Kyungsoo yells in shock but Jongin giggles, bringing their baby to his lap where Kyungsoo could hold him. "Oh thank god.." Kyungsoo praises seeing no harm was done.

  
Taeoh giggled, acting cute as an apology for making his dad worry at his carelessness.

  
"It's okay son, daddy's just surprised." Jongin says, fixing Taeoh's hair.

  
"Ugh," Kyungsoo groans. "So how was your day?" He asks.

  
"I'm missing you and Taeoh the entire day so I guess," Jongin pauses only to poke Kyungsoo's button nose with his forefinger. "I'm sad the entire day?" He continues earning an eyeroll from Kyungsoo.

  
"Cheese ass." He deadpans. "Now get up, go wash up you two and we'll have dinner right after." Kyungsoo stood up and having his eyes glued at his husband's jiggly asscheeks, Jongin whistles with a smirk.

  
"Nice ass, wanna bang?" He jokes, teasing his husband.

  
Kyungsoo stops midstep only to bring his eyes back to his husband who is now carrying their little Taeoh.

  
"You're hot Mister, but I dont bang married men.." Kyungsoo teases back with a wink before proceeding to his stew.

  
Jongin only laughs.

As Kyungsoo prepares their dinner, Jongin took his time playing with Taeoh in the bathroom, he knew he shouldn't keep the baby soaked in the water for long but he's having fun playing with Taeoh.

  
Jongin's lifted up his naked son pretending to bite his tummy, the gesture earning a loud laughter from little Taeoh. 

  
"Aaaah, dada's going to eat the baby! Yum yum yum!"

  
"Dada... Dada.." Taeoh laughs but shakes when-

  
"What was that?" Jongin looked up and nearly lets go of his son when Taeoh showered him with his pee.

  
Lucky for Jongin that it ended quickly. Taking it as a sign, Jongin ascends from the bath tub and placed Taeoh at the sink to wash him up.

  
Being playful around Jongin, Taeoh giggles while trying to reach for his daddy's hair.

  
"Okay okay, playtime resumes after dinner alright? We dont want daddy scolding us." Jongin smiles, handing Taeoh his favorite rubber duck as a distraction.

  
Between the two dads, Taeoh acts differently. Around Kyungsoo, the baby is a darling, a sweetheart, a reserved, obedient and a very cuddly little boy. Yet around Jongin, Taeoh is a player, he's hyper and always in motion wanting to play nonstop. Just like how he is at the very moment. 

Taeoh is above his parent's bed, Jongin is trying to put on his diaper, struggling with Taeoh's foot glued straight on his face.

  
"Hurry, come on.." Jongin says with difficulty, Taeoh's foot on his mouth muffling his voice. "Baby... AH! There!" Jongin exclaims happily after succesfully putting on his diaper. "Perfect!" Jongin is happy with the result, it's a success seeing how fitting the diaper is when Taeoh crawls away, Jongin laugh and lightly spanks his butt through his diaper.

  
The couple is seated across the other while Taeoh is seated on his baby chair next to his shorter dad, satisfyingly munching on his meal.

  
"Baby," Jongin says, spoonfeeding his very much capable husband. "There, you eat like Taeoh." Kyungsoo snorts, mentally counting the chicken bones next to his husband's bowl.

  
At the mention of his name, Taeoh gave his taller dad a confused look while feeding himself. Mouth portruding with food. 

  
Kyungsoo smiles, properly chewing the food before swallowing.

  
"Well, I had three chicken legs while you.." Kyungsoo glances at Jongin's bowl. 

  
"On my defense, your cooking is the best." Jongin retort back, giving his husband a flirty wink.

  
After the dinner, the family decided to go for a walk. It's summer and the heat is somehow unbearable.

  
Jongin decided to carry Taeoh while they walk towards the nearest convenience store.

  
They bought ice creams and walks back to the playground.

  
Taeoh wishes to ride the swing so he gets what he wanted, his parents, laughing while they lightly push the swing.

  
Taeoh is a laughing mess, his eyes are begging for rest but the baby's having the time of his life and chooses to fight off the drowsiness, which he successfully did.

  
And so does his parents. Kyungsoo and Jongin's orbs are sparkling, true love shining from their eyes as they laugh together, enjoying the warmth of the night with their son.

  
This was never the life Kai had dreamed of, this is the life he least expects to have when he was a child yet when he met Kyungsoo, he started dreaming of being more than of a killer. He never picture out becoming a father, having a happy family of his own. But Kyungsoo, gave every good things he never thought his miserable life could ever have.

  
"I love you." Jongin blurted out of the blue, surprise is painted along Kyungsoo's face but softens. He stopped pushing and offered his palm to his husband which the latter gladly took.

  
"You know I love you too you cheese ass." Kyungsoo answers with sincerity, tirelessly.

  
As soon as Taeoh's body gets in contact with Jongin's, the toddler failed to contain his drowsiness and instantly fell asleep.

  
Still with their hands intertwined, the couple walked side by side. Jongin would constantly looks at his husband and Kyungsoo could not help himself but to blush, hiding his reddening face from Jongin's sight.

  
And it's how Jongin spends his time with his family. With love and opposite from the Kim Kai everyone is fearful of. With only the stars and the moon as witnesses of their never ending love.


End file.
